monster_wartunefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide for Beginners
Introduction Welcome to Monster Wartune! I know that you have many questions about the game: what is breeding? How do I evolve certain monsters? You may refer to the other sections of this wiki for the information. If you can't find them, please let me know and I'll update the wiki. What should I do in the early game? During the tutorial, you will have received a '''Draco'''. It is an epic fire monster that will eventually evolve into '''Draconius''', a powerful fire-type monster. Although '''Draco '''will be one of your '''main monster '''line, it is very hard to clear the map with him alone because Draco is countered by Rock-type and Water-type monsters from '''Miracle Sea, Volcano '''and '''Stone Vault'''. Thus, you will need a '''water-type monster''' to clear '''Volcano '''and a '''plant-type monster''' to clear '''Miracle Sea''' and '''Stone-Vault'''. You will receive Twiggy, a plant-type, from completing the tutorial. If you are willing to spend some money, you can obtain VIP-1 status for an epic monster '''Boarbarian'''. Boarbarian is a physical-type monster that can learn four intermediate level skills of different elements (fire, water, plants, and rock). Having a Boarbarian will certainly make the early game easy for you, but it's not necessary. If you are willing to be patient, The next best thing you can do is to use your Twiggy to clear Miracle Sea. In Miracle Sea-1, you can catch '''Katch''' which will evolve into '''Ripper''' at level 12 and '''Gnasher '''at level 25. Katch is a useful water-type monster that can help you with the early game. Save him for Volcano, and for now, level up your Twiggy and clear Miracle Sea. Make sure to put Katch as your secondary monster in Miracle Sea. You won't need to level up Draco. '''Until you get a 3rd monster slot, use Twiggy as your primary monster and Katch as your second monster to level both of them.''' You can use Branchy to clear Stone-Vault. My recommendation is that you level Branchy to Level 28 or so. This will be enough for you to clear all of the Stone Vault. Make use of '''Training''' every time you can use it. The most effective way to train is to train a monster every 10 minutes, but this is very cumbersome. I suggest using 1 hour training on your monster. '''Do not spend any gold on training your monster''', as it is not worth the gold. During the early game, your goal should be to hit level 16 as soon as possible. This is because as you level up, you can open a gift box every 3 levels. Each gift box will have an exp-card that will allow you to level up your monsters very fast. During your first day of playing the game, you will be able to level up your character to Level 14. Save your '''team-mode chance''' until you have finished '''Stone Vault. '''Stone Vault team-mode''' '''rewards much higher exp than Volcano team-mode. After finishing Stone-Vault, use all of your remaining team-mode chance on Stone Vault. Team-Mode chance refreshes every 2 hours and you can store up to 5 team-mode. Doing team-mode is the fastest way to level up your monster and your character. It is also the fastest way to farm silver coin, the currency of the game. '''Silver coins''' are used for breeding, training, and Stat betting. You can also buy eggs with 80,000 silver coins which will give you a random monster. However, it is not recommended at an early stage of the game. What Monsters should I try to aim for? Should I pay? Is VIP status worth it? How should I use my gold? I am personally a VIP-5 player in server 2 (server 3203). Having a VIP status will speed up many things such as acquiring the advanced skill books or catching monsters (VIP-5 status will give you 5 extra seal cards and 10,000 silver coins daily). However, it is '''unnecessary '''to spend so much gold. Once you reach a certain level, the game will stagnate even for VIP-5 players. If you have enough money to spend few bucks into the game to support the developers, why not? However, it is not necessary to enjoy this game at all! If you are a '''pay-to-win player''', then my recommendation is that you spend all of your gold on purchasing an Orange Egg or 9-gold eggs. If you are a serious player who is willing to spend more than 100 dollars on this game, then you should spend all of your gold on Orange Eggs. This will give you a chance to win a male and female pair of end-game Legendary monster. However, note that the chance is extremely low and you might end up spending close to 200 dollars for one legendary monster. If you are more '''casual player''' with no interest in spending a fortune into this game but wililng to spend a little bit of money, I recommend VIP-2 status which gives you a Neo and a Bolt Bead, an item used for Neo's evolution into Neon. In this case, I suggest spending your gold on purchasing a 9-gold purple egg for an epic monster. If you are lucky, you will get '''Smitter or Neo,''' which are very good starting epic monsters. '''Smitter''' is an excellent monster to level up since you will face many Earth-type monster that counters '''Draconius'''. Smitter can complement Draconius very well for this reason. '''Neon''' is useful because it will allow you to clear a map where the whether is '''"rain."''' Rainy weather makes Draconius very weak. Make sure to save the '''Bolt Bead''' you get from VIP-2 status. It is extremely hard to obtain the item again as a low level player (you will need to pass '''veteran mode Sealed Space''' to acquire the item, which means your monster levels will have to be around 40). '''Important Note :''' If you find this game fun to play and want to spend more time on the game, eventually you will have to synthesize Flaunt. Synthesizing Flaunt requires a monster named '''Funkis.''' You can only obtain Funkis by accumulating enough Prestige from winning Ladder matches, then purchasing him for 5000 silver coin. One caveat is that you will need three Funkis! Second Funkis will cost 40 gold coins. Make sure not to use your Funkis, but to save him later so that you can '''breed Funkis''' when you have two of them. '''Hatchery''' is unlocked at level 15. This is where you can breed two '''SAME '''monster (one male and one female)'''. Both monsters have to be level 15. '''Read Breeding section of the guide for more details. Help! How should I tackle these levels?